gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenji Raiju
* * Season 2 *R6X-1366A Thunder Leo *9FZG-NW05 Hurricane Leo Gundam Gundam Build Fighters *R9X1-Z2T5 Narukami Leo |affiliation=Chimera |universe=*Build Fighters *Zero Era |storyline=*Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity *Gundam Build Fighters: A New World |status = Alive|alias = Sabertooth|occupation = Expert Mobile Suit Pilot|vehicles = *Motorbike|ships crewed = *ZDF6-K090 Mjolnir Super Flagship *Vold Heart|ships commanded = *ZDF6-K090 Mjolnir Super Flagship }} "Sabertooth" Kenji Raiju also known by his alias "Gundam Hunter/Killer". He is a member of the faction known as Chimera serving in the Earth Force, but is a part of the group known as Chimera and is a part of the group known as Phantom Trinity, he only seeks the ultimate form of combat in order to test his limits as a pilot as such he challenges Gundam-type units in order to prove his might. After his defeat at the end of the Chimera Infection, he felt regretful he was among the pilots that defected to join the Equatorial Union when the conflict ended. He is well known for being one the elite pilots as well as very skilled at taking down Gundam-type units. Personality & Character Overall he's utterly fearless, always looking for the next challenge. He's fearless in battle, very confident, prideful, stubborn, to a degree honorable and almost unstoppable due to his abilities in combat and mightily willpower to fight. As a pilot, he is quite fearsome able to take on much more superior units with little more then grunt units and still provide a strong offensive. However, to the people under him or comrades, He shows a different side as he is fairer and even kind, yet considerate with other people's feelings showing that he isn't all monster or fiend which he is portrayed by some as due to his brutal combat skills. He never criticizes people based on the wrongdoings they had done in the past and forgives and forgets. He shows a great deal of respect towards Chimera for taking him in and giving him a chance to test his skills in battle, however during season two he has been less faithful towards Chimera due to the acts of cruelty they do to their fellow man which makes him think if he was on the right side. Skills & Abilities Kaira is a notably good pilot who has made several accomplishments throughout the series. He learned how pilot the ZAKU II at a young age and was the first person to master the how to use the mid-air thruster unit in a mobile suit without reading the manual well falling to the ground. Although Kaira is a very good shot in a mobile suit, his forte is high-speed melee mobile suit combat to tear his enemies apart piece by piece. Although he is a good shot in a mobile suit, his forte is high-speed melee mobile suit combat, he favors close-range weapons over mid-range weapons feeling that it feels like he not even fighting at all. Kaira received has a knows a lot about great firearms and has extremely high knife training from Chimera, also he is able to take in many ways which me he's fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, German, Chinese, Russian, Italian and German. History Background When he was very young he grew up as an orphan who had a fascination for flying the skies and in space. Following his passion, Kaira enlisted in the United alliance forces to become a pilot, however by the time he joined he discovered the war was over so he guarded a base doing basic patrols, which he served a proud 4 years before crashing his Zaku Warrior after a NEO-ZAFT's version of the ZAKU Warrior shot him out of the sky. He was later honorably discharged after 2 years due to a cutback on the united alliance army funds due to the government trying to promote more peace to the public eye, He was later rumored to have battled illegally battled in 17 underground mobile suit battles in the past before joining Chimera Corporation after given an offer of a new MS and a more important role in life than a mere common thug. However later he later signed with chimera with a much larger promise of combat, he later enlisted as an elite shadow soldier, proving his skills he moved up to the ranks until he was offered a chance to join Phantom Trinity which he agreed to join, in which he came to an enforcer to the will of the Chimera corporation to keep their interests in mind while destroying hot targets innocent or not. Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity Notes & Trivia *During the battle at high speed this theme plays Orochi X it counts as his battle theme music. Category:Chimera